Me gustas cuando callas
by Cris Granger
Summary: Draco y Hermione se quedan encerrados y no pueden hablar ¿Cómo se comunicarán? ¿Se matarán? Respuesta al reto de Si callo reviento en Los Buenos Fics y sus Autores.


_Los personajes de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger y todo lo que leáis a continuación (Excepto la trama y la narración) no me pertenecen, ni gano dinero con ello._

_Respuesta al desafío "Silencio" de _Si callo, reviento _de los foros de "Los buenos fics y sus autores"._

* * *

**Silencio**

-¡¡Es culpa tuya ¡!¿No se te ocurre nada mejor que encerrarnos en esta maldita sala ¿Después de tantos años en este colegio no sabes que las puertas desaparecen cuando entran dos personas de sexo diferente?-Hermione gritaba mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo debido al enfado ya lo mucho que estaba alzando la voz.

Ella solía ser una persona tranquila, pacífica y civilizada, pero la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo del necesario con Draco Malfoy no contribuía a acentuar estas cualidades.

La profesora McGonagall les había mandado hacer un trabajo juntos y habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, así que no habían avanzado mucho.

-¿Acaso preferirías que Ficlh nos hubiera encontrado en medio de los pasillos a estas horas, Granger?-preguntó él con calma, recostándose contra la pared en un gesto de superioridad.

-Somos prefectos-le recordó ella con frialdad.

Antes esta observación y, sabiendo que ella tenía razón, el rubio comenzó a insultarla y a provocarla de todas las maneras que se lo ocurrieron. Por su parte, la castaña había comenzado hacer lo mismo hasta que una idea le vino a la mente.

-¡Silencius!-gritaron a un tiempo agitando la varita en dirección al otro.

Hermione soltó la mayor serie de palabras malsonantes que había pronunciado nunca, pero, como pudo comprobar horrorizada, ningún sonido salió de boca.

Malfoy observó divertido a la chica que continuaba tratando de hablar sin conseguir ningún resultado. Se pasaba la mano por la garganta, movía los labios y las cuerdas vocales no vibraban.

En un intento desesperado dirigió la varita hacia su cuello y trató de invertir el hechizo.

El Slytherin contemplaba con regocijo los continuos intentos fallidos, hasta que no pudo contenerse más. Tenía que decirle algo para enfurecerla aún más.

-Me parece que me necesitas para volver a la normalidad, Granger. O al menos lo más normal que pueda ser tratándose de ti...-con horror comprobó que su garganta tampoco emitía ningún sonido.

Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja.

Ni siquiera él podría ser tan estúpido ¿Cómo iban a salir de alli? Si ya les costaba comunicarse cuando podían hablar porque tres cuartas partes de lo que decían eran insultos hacia el otro ¿cómo iban ser capaces de planear algo y llevarlo a cabo?

Lo mataría. ¡Todo era culpa suya! Con lo bien planeado que tenía lo que iba a estudiar esa noche y ahora, por culpa de aquel idiota engreído, iba a perder el tiempo de aquella manera...

La Gryffindor sintió que la rabia volvía a apoderarse de ella. Si le mataba no tendría necesidad de comunicarse con él y resultaría creíble si alegaba enajenación mental transitoria.

Abrió la boca porque, incluso aunque no pudiera emitir sonido alguno, tenía mucha rabia que neutralizar. Se abalanzó sobre el rubio, dirigiendo sus manos al cuello del chico con intención de estrangularlo o al menos causarle todo el daño que fuera capaz, pero resultaba complicado apretar lo suficiente para dejarle sin aire porque él era bastante más alto.

Esa reacción sorprendió al Slytherin, que estaba acostumbrado a la visión de la chica estudiosa, responsable y formal y no a esa versión enfurecida y agresiva.

Con un movimiento rápido apartó las manos de Hermione de su cuello y esta comenzó a sacudirle golpes en el pecho hasta que el rubio la inmovilizó tomándola por las muñecas. Después tiró de ella hasta colocarla contra la pared y apretó su cuerpo contra el de la chica para evitar que le atacara de otra manera.

Al levantar la mirada vio que él la estudiaba con un brillo de interés en sus ojos grises.

Resultaba evidente que durante los dos últimos años había cambiado, y para mejor. Su figura estaba más estilizada y sus rasgos habían cambiado ligeramente, aunque su pelo continuaba tan indómito como siempre. Definitivamente era una chica atractiva, aunque resultaba más fácil (y placentero) averiguarlo cuando no recitaba de memoria parte de los libros de texto o del reglamento de la escuela.

Por otra parte, la expresión de ella se suavizó al ver que él la observaba.

Parecía tan concentrado en lo que quiera que estuviera pensando que ni siquiera parecía acordarse de contraer su rostro con la mueca de asco que solía adoptar cuando estaba cerca de ella. Sorprendentemente, eso hacía que pareciera más guapo, si eso era posible. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente con gracia, contrastando con sus ojos. Sus labios... repentinamente sus labios comenzaron a atraer la atención de la chica. Probablemente porque él solía emplearlos para pronunciar palabras que le dolían nunca se había dado cuenta.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, conscientes de que estaban más cerca que nunca y que, tal ve fuera a causa del silencio, pero deseaban aproximarse más al otro.

Lentamente aproximaron sus rostros y sus labios se rozaron suavemente. Poco a poco aumentó la pasión y sus lenguas entraron en juego, pidiendo más, provocándoles sensaciones que ninguno de los dos creyó nunca que disfrutaría con el otro. Perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Él la sujetó por la cintura con una mano y con otra le acarició el pelo, que resultó ser mucho más suave de lo que creía. Ella se puso de puntillas y rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos para no caerse. Y continuaron besándose.

Y no pararon de besarse hasta que un crujido les indicó que la puerta había vuelto a aparecer.

Se despidieron con un beso rápido, conscientes de que aún no habían recuperado la voz, y salieron de la sala.

Él se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, ella comenzó a subir las escaleras. Se detuvieron y se giraron para mirar al otro.

La castaña sonreía con timidez. El rubio le guiñó un ojo y puso un dedos sobre los labios, indicándole que aquello debía ser un secreto entre ellos dos.

Hermione asintió reanudando el camino y pesando qué excusa les pondría a sus amigos cuando invirtieran el hechizo silenciador.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, es el primer reto al que respondo, así que espero que no esté demasiado mal :S _

_Os agradezco que lo hayáis leido y todas las críticas que me hagáis, que seguro me ayudarán a mejorar _

_Besos_

_Cris _

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana _


End file.
